His
by LadyRobbStark
Summary: She was beautiful; and she was his. (Elijah\OC) Contains Mature Content


Elijah drank heavily from the crystal glass in his hand, his other bracing himself against the fireplace, the amber liquid in the glass sloshing with each small movement. The day had gone from bad to worse to a hell of a lot better. The ghosts of their past had being defeated and now the time for peace had arrived. Soft arms encircled his crisp white shirt covered waist, a dark haired goddess appearing behind him, her head resting against the side of his shoulder. Her eyes gleaming with mischief "Okay?" she was worried and that made Elijah smile "Okay." He responded. The glass he held was placed down and forgotten as he turned to his one and only.

Avery Miller was the epitome of light in Elijah's life; having shown up in one of the most difficult times of Elijah's life, where his control was slipping, and his hands were _dirty_. She was happy, optimistic, shy, and powerful. She pulled him from the brink, helping him with his control, her powers balancing him out. A mutual attraction was what first pulled them together late in the evening, her chanting drawing him closer to her; she stood tall hands spread out and head tilted to the sky, wind blowing her hair in all directions. She was beautiful. And he was _dirty_. She welcomed him, her magic enveloping him in warmth unlike anything he's felt before. she showed up when his control slipped every time, her powerful warmth dragging him back, further and further each time to where the control was no longer in danger.

As time went by their relationship grew; after one hard day they crashed together in their first kiss, strong, passionate, and vigorous. Hands everywhere, buttons flying off dress shirts, and zippers ripped from fabric. Lights flickering with the surges of magic being let off from Avery's pleasure. The night was then filled with pleasure full moans and groans as the sexual tension that surrounded the two was let loose.

….

Avery didn't know what snapped inside of Elijah's, but before she knew it his larger body pushed her smaller one against the wall. His pelvis grinding into her's creating friction that had them both moaning in pleasure. Rough hands ripped Avery's shirt from her body in one fell swoop leaving her in her bra and shorts. One of his hands caressed her skin moving up and down her torso lightly skimming her bra covered breasts with his thumb or forefinger; Elicit moans escaping her mouth at each touch. She was beautiful; head thrown back in pleasure, chest rising and falling as she took laboured breaths- and she was all his. Avery's gentle hands un buttoned Elijah's shirt, pushing the fabric from his shoulders; her hands travelling down his exposed skin nails scratching gently at the surface as Elijah trailed hot blazing kisses down her neck, his teeth scratching against the pulse point extending from the gums forming his vampire teeth. Elijah's features changed, deep dark veins appearing under his eyes as he tried to regain his control. Her arousal spiked. "Bite me." She moaned her head falling to the side allowing a better angle at his neck. Elijah shook his head and pressed his lips to her bared neck "No" he whispered, not trusting himself to keep himself in control. She pushed him back an inch "Yes." She challenged, eyes connecting with his. "I trust you" and she did wholeheartedly. His brown eyes searched her face for any sign to see if she was sure. There was nothing. "You need to drink my blood to heal." He put emphasis on the word _'need'_ she nodded her head then tilted it to the side repositioning herself for Elijah. He brought his arm up to his mouth and bit down. Blood seeped down his arms in rivulets; he brought his arm down to her mouth where she kissed the wound blood coating her lips which she licked, her tongue smearing the blood. A growl escaped his mouth. She smirked "Have at it." And he did, his teeth sunk in slowly. Avery moaned into his arm as the heat in her lower belly ignited as her blood flowed down his throat. She lapped at Elijah's slowly closing wound as he drank the pleasure within building up. His free hand slipped into the short's she wore, his fingers rubbing at her pantie covered entrance; her lips unlatched, her head thrown back as she moaned Elijah's name. He smiled into her neck lapping at the wound savouring every last drop of her. His hand in her shorts came out and tore the shorts and panties from her body, wanting to see her hot wet lower lips. "I want you." She whispered into his ear her lips moving down his exposed neck. He groaned, his erection growing even more. He ground his hips into hers, allowing her to feel what she was doing to him. "Now." She urged. Elijah's scissored his fingers inside of her, her walls clamping around his digits as she came closer and closer to the metaphorical edge. He slipped his fingers out of her heat much to her displeasure, and brought them up to his mouth where he sucked on them tasting her tangy juices. "Delicious" his voice came out at a growl. "Please," she was panting now wanting, no needing Elijah to fuck her into the wall. "Please Elijah"

In a flash he un did his dress pants pushing them down enough so he could take his aching member into his hand. Elijah brought his member up to her silky wet entrance that was glistening for him and thrust forwards into her tight warmth. He groaned as her walls tight wall stretched to accommodate his length, Avery moaned louder as he began to thrust forward at a fast pace bringing her closer and closer. One hard thrust had her smacking her head against the wall behind her, and a scream of his name escaping her mouth, as her orgasm burned through her body. His thrusts slowed to gentle rolls of his hips as he helped her through her orgasm knowing she would be highly sensitive and any touch could send her over again. Avery squealed as Elijah thrust hard into her, she gasped when he hit the spot inside of her that sent her into her second orgasm. Avery moved her hips as she rode out her orgasm; Elijah's was close to his own undoing. He met her movements with thrusts of his own, Avery's walls clenched around him, causing him to lose control; they both orgasmed together, Avery falling limp into Elijah who held her steadily as he came down from his orgasmic high. "I love you." Avery whispered into his neck, laying a gentle kiss above his collarbone. He smiled, his head resting on hers "I love you, too."

…


End file.
